UCLA has a mature small animal imaging program based on digital whole body autoradiography (DWBA) and micro positron emission tomography (microPET). We have significant investments in the study of small animal cancer models using PET reporter gene technology. Reporter genes in combination with DWBA and microPET have provided us the ability to study cancer biology, cell trafficking, and pre-clinical models for gene therapy. It is through these studies that we have better understood the limitations of our current technologies and therefore propose the acquisition of micro computed tomography (microCAT) and optical charge coupled device (CCD) imaging systems. We will also acquire a critically needed computer server and data archiving system for the large amounts of data generated through this work. We will initially allow six seasoned cancer investigators to use the resource and then grow by adding up to three investigators per year. MicroCAT will allow us to image the underlying anatomy in our mouse cancer models. This will be critical in helping us to understand the location(s) of various cellular events without the need to sacrifice the animals. Furthermore through direct research proposed in this work we will register the microPET and microCAT information to provide our researchers with maximal information on function and anatomy. The optical CCD system will also be critical in helping to accelerate our cancer related research. The use of the firefly luciferase (FLUC) reporter gene will allow us to more rapidly study small animal models without radioactive probes. This system has the capability of imaging low levels of light from within a living small animal. We will use reporter systems that couple FLUC and PET reporter genes in order to have the flexibility to image in either an optical CCD system or the microPET. This will help to accelerate the development of various models that are dependent on reporter gene technology. Quantitation of data from all modalities will always be stressed throughout the SAIRP. We will also develop a strong training program that will help investigators and their students to become independent and confident in using the available resources. Use of the entire resource will be coordinated by intemet based scheduling software and an oversight committee. We are confident that the new resources with microCAT and optical CCD technologies will help to provide UCLA investigators with state-of-art tools for non-invasively imaging mouse cancer models.